


Can't Sleep

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Series: Heat Wave [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Distractions, F/M, Fluff, Images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Early TIVA, established as more than partners. Tony and Ziva are in their own apartments on a muggy summer night. Neither one can sleep so they start texting. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	Can't Sleep

Can't Sleep

_Early TIVA fluff; Ziva and Tony are in their own apartments but can't sleep on a muggy summer night._

Tony turned on the bed again, and picked up his cell phone. He swiped the screen and opened the messages app. ' _You awake?_ ' he typed the message to Ziva and hit send.

Within a minute a reply popped on his screen. ' _Yes, cannot sleep._ ' He smiled as he read her message. He thought a minute and then responded, ' _Want some company?_ ' He hesitated, but figured what the heck, the worst she could do was say no. He hit send and waited.

Ziva moved on the bed, grabbing her cell phone just as it signaled an incoming text message. She smiled when she saw it was from Tony. Apparently he was not sleeping either on this muggy summer night. She replied and waited his response. As she waited, she pulled her tank top from her skin. She was used to heat, but the humidity of the DC summer was unbearable. Even with air conditioning, everything became damp within minutes; clothing clung to skin.

Her phone chimed with the incoming message. ' _Want some company?_ ' Her heart skipped a beat; oh, yes, she definitely wanted his company. Her head overruled her heart as she typed, ' _It is 0220_ '

Tony read her reply, disappointed, but not quite ready to give up. ' _What are you doing?_ '

' _Not sleeping. Tried reading, but could not concentrate._ ' He pictured her with her face in a book, distracted by her thoughts.

' _oh? Distracted?_ ' he grinned as he imagined her distracted by thoughts of him.

Ziva read his message, thinking of him distracted by thoughts of her. ' _by you…_ ' She pictured his face reading her message and smiled. Two can play this game, she thought. She wondered if he were sleeping in the nude as usual tonight. A mental picture of him sitting on his bed naked came into her head… She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Tony read the new message; oh yes. He quickly typed a response, ' _what are you picturing?_ '

She didn't even hesitate before typing and sending the next message. ' _you in your usual sleep attire…_ ' Her heart beat increased at the image of her partner in his 'usual sleep attire' or more precisely lack of attire.

His message came back quickly, ' _what are you wearing or not?_ ' He pictured her in a skimpy tank top and sleep shorts, or not. His pulse quickened at the mental images.

' _short cotton tank top and panties…_ ' her reply sent his mind racing with imagery.

' _will you let me see?_ ' he tried again to get her to agree to let him come to her place. ' _want some company?_ '

Ziva read his messages, the image of his bare body still in her mind. ' _yes!_ ' He grabbed a pair of gym shorts and a mesh tank top from his dresser, pulling on both quickly.

' _be there in ten_ ' he grabbed his keys and wallet and headed to the door.

' _I will be waiting_ '


End file.
